1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a testing system for testing flatness and parallelism of workpieces, and, more particularly, to a testing system that can simplify procedures for testing flatness and parallelism of workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Flatness and parallelism of many workpieces require testing. At present, flatness and parallelism of workpieces are mainly tested using a three-dimensional testing method. In this method, a plurality of testing points of each workpiece are tested in order by a three-dimensional testing apparatus. The three-dimensional testing apparatus receives relational data, and a processor processes the data and displays test results.
However, it is complicated to test a plurality of testing points. Receiving and processing data take much time. Therefore, the three-dimensional testing method has a low testing speed. Additionally, typical three-dimensional testing apparatuses are usually too big and difficult to move. Thus the typical apparatuses are only capable of testing a few workpieces in laboratories and are unfit for large-scale use.
Therefore, a new testing system for testing flatness and parallelism of workpieces is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.